CLANDESTINOS
by Nee-chan Asakura
Summary: eS UNA SONFIC ALGO ESPECIAL ES QUE CUANDO ESCUCHE ESTA CANCIÓN ME VINO A LA MENTE ESTO.


Yo no tengo los derechos sobre clandestinos ni sobre beyblade. Son prepiedad dde sus autores: Clandestinos de Nach y Beyblade de Takao Aoki Ma encanta esta canción ya que habla de amores que la sociedad no consiente Sólo he cambiado unas cuantas cosas de la canción de Nach. Justo cuando la escuche se me vinieron ala mente estas parejas. Clandestinos-Es una canción de Nach

Cuando el amor esta prohibido el dolor se siente,  
el sufrimiento es añadido porque no comprenden que el amor no entiende, de edades ni reglas, de razas ni sexos,  
los horizontes del amor son tan inmensos.

Que a veces no hay mas remedio que aprender a perder,  
y aceptar sin mas lo que el corazón decida hacer,  
y mañana será igual que hoy y que ayer,  
mañana ellos volverán a acariciar tu piel.

Se buscaran en esta torre de Babel,  
sufrirán porque la incomprensión es la soledad más cruel,  
sus nombres Tala y Bryan y un mundo infiel,  
donde 2 hombres que se besan es un crimen.

Y así viven, se ven todas las mañanas,  
se abrazan y entre las sabanas se manan,  
sentimientos incesantes, se aman mas allá del drama,  
y oír todo aquello que proclaman voces ignorantes.

Tala líder del equipo ruso, busca la victoria,  
acepto su sexualidad y vive en la gloria.  
Bryan un blader frio pero enamorado,

Una cruel historia y duro pasado quedan olvidados.

Obligados por el tormento se conocieron,

Y en es instante se unieron  
hoy comparten su existencia como 2 peregrinos,  
pero, cuando el amor existe y esta prohibido,  
el amor es triste porque es clandestino.  
Clandestinos, cuando el amor esta oculto,  
es injusto resistir la represalia y el insulto,  
clandestinos y cuando grito el silencio,  
y en el silencio para hacer camino hay que pagar un precio,  
clandestinos, si el corazón arde y es indomable,  
la verdad siempre buscara un culpable.  
Clandestinos, clandestinos.

Rusia, día de un año,  
Kai, le espera en el parque mientras él se peina en el baño,  
se adoran, mientras Kai fuma un cigarrillo,  
piensa que un futuro al lado de él seria hermoso y sencillo.

Ray no lo cuenta pero esta contento y vivo,  
tan dispuesto a enamorarse sin que nadie lo impida,  
es su vida pero será complicado quedarse a su lado,  
su raza es distinta y es pecado.

Renegar del clan, sangre china y rusa,  
a veces mezclan mal y no aceptaran su enlace,  
ellos no entienden de disfraces ni de mascaras de acero,  
la revolución del amor es la que mueve al mundo entero.

Y desde entonces en el asiento del coche,  
se besan y se sonríen mientras pasa la noche,  
pequeño y lucido universo de viva atracción y magia,  
en una ciudad sin limites y sin distancias.

Pero las circunstancias no acompañan y eso daña la ilusión,   
2 almas que son libres, presas de la sin razón,  
de una tradición insana y el mañana se ensombrece,  
al mirar por la ventana y ver que no cambia nada.

Se conocieron y no se Darán por vencidos,  
aunque dejen cicatrices, las piedras en el camino,  
pero, cuando el amor existe y esta prohibido,  
el amor es triste porque es clandestino.

Clandestinos, cuando el amor esta oculto,  
es injusto resistir la represalia y el insulto,  
clandestinos y cuando grito el silencio,  
y en el silencio para hacer camino hay que pagar un precio,  
clandestinos, si el corazón arde y es indomable,  
la verdad siempre buscara un culpable.  
Clandestinos, clandestinos.

Michael es atractivo, responsable y elegante,  
sales los viernes al barrio como cualquier estudiante,  
es popular entre las chicas,  
dicen que esconde un misterio difícil de descifrar.

Su hermosura es tan pura que casi quita el aliento,  
tan maduro y niño mismo tiempo,  
sus momentos de felicidad los pasa en comunidad,  
hablando, jugando al beyblade y de fiestuqui por la ciudad.

Judy es investigadora, cuarentona y resultona,  
divorciada de un esposo atado a su trabajo,  
cansada de discutir, de fingir, cambio de vida,  
salió en busca de si misma, intento casi suicida.

Pasa el DIA en el laboratorio hasta quedar exhausta,  
a veces quisiera dejarlo todo sin dejar rastro,  
Michael acude a sus entrenamientos, sabe que ella es distinta,  
escucha las opiniones que expone y siente a su instinto.

Diciendo que se enamore y a su cabeza que ignore,  
esa extraña sensación es que ya no puede evitar,  
vive su amor en silencio pero quiere actuar,  
y habla con ella cada tarde que se lo encuentra en el estadio.

Su pasión danza en secreto, complices de cada instante,   
disimulando en publico, ese es su único diamante,  
y antes de que este sol se ponga y las calles duerman,  
escapan a otra velada de amor eterna.

Se conocieron, sin pensar las consecuencias,  
no opusieron resistencia lo que deparo el destino,  
pero, cuando el amor existe y esta prohibido,  
el amor es triste porque es clandestino.

Clandestinos, cuando el amor esta oculto,  
es injusto resistir la represalia y el insulto,   
clandestinos y cuando grito el silencio,  
y en el silencio para hacer camino hay que pagar un precio,  
clandestinos, si el corazón arde y es indomable,  
la verdad siempre buscara un culpable.  
Clandestinos, clandestinos.

Es que siempre está en su tienda. Ni tiempo tiene pa quitarse el delantal de dependiente.


End file.
